


Red to Purple

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: A Romance Made For the Movies [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Model!Meg, Multi, actor!ryan, cameraman!Gavin, famous au, meg with purple hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Meg didn’t tell Ryan or Gavin that she was going purple… Maybe it just left her mind when she scheduled her appointment with the salon? Maybe- but all that really matters right now is that her boyfriends are freaking out over her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red to Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Doesn’t Meg look AWESOME with purple hair?! I know! But anyway- I decided I should write something cute and short for her color change- and even though she did it a few days ago I’ve been too busy/tired to write it… oh well- here it is!

So Meg didn’t tell Ryan or Gavin that she was going purple…

Maybe it just left her mind when she scheduled her appointment with the salon? Maybe- but all that really matters right now is that her boyfriends are freaking out over her hair.

She had come home from her appointment to Gavin and Ryan cuddling and playing games together in the living room, and the second the two men heard the front door opening they turned to face the door.

One look at Meg and they gasped. Their girlfriend’s perfectly red hair that always bounced happily as she skipped around their house was gone- and it was replaced with _purple_.

“Meg!” Gavin cried, sliding off Ryan’s lap and almost tumbling to the floor before shooting up and crossing the living room to meet his girlfriend in front of the door. She couldn’t help but laugh at her boyfriend’s reactions.

Ryan’s face was in total shock- he was sitting on the couch with his icy blue eyes wide and his jaw dropped. It looked like he wanted to say something- but the words weren’t coming.

“What did you do?!” Gavin cried, forcefully grabbing Meg’s face- her cheeks in his palms as he looked studied her hair. Every trace of the red was gone- and while it looked _beautiful_ it was just so shocking to them.

“I dyed it! Did I not tell you…?” She trailed off, and bit her lip when Gavin nodded furiously. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry- I scheduled an appointment last Tuesday! I thought I told you guys…”

That’s when Ryan found his words- “You mentioned going to the salon, but I thought that was just to touch up your roots- not _dye it purple!_ ”

Ryan stood up from the couch, crossing the living room to join Gavin in studying her newly dyed hair. Watching her two boyfriends, Meg bit her lip and watched as Ryan raised a hand to run it through her hair.

“I’m sorry guys…” She trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty for not telling the two- and that’s what snapped the two men out of their surprised expressions. Both of their eyes watched as Meg’s face fell- and they both cooed on cue.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Gavin leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend quickly on the lips. “It looks so good luv.”

“You look amazing dear,” Ryan cooed, his hands slipping out of Meg’s hair and down to her hands. Lacing their fingers together, Ryan leaned forward when Gavin leaned back so he could kiss her on the forehead. “It looks beautiful on you.”

Meg’s eyes had trailed down to the floor, but she picked them right up and looked into Ryan’s perfectly blue eyes. She knew her boyfriend was telling the truth, because if he was lying then his eye would be twitching; the only movement in her boyfriend’s eyes was him carefully scanning her hair to look at the beautiful color.

“I mean it,” Ryan spoke with confidence. “I totally mean it.”

“You sure?” A sheepish smile crossed Meg’s lips, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh softly a the two.

“I’m _positive_ ,” Ryan assured her, nodding his head a little. Pressing a kiss to his girlfriend’s forehead, he let out a soft hum. “Come on… me and Gavin were in the middle of a match, you should join us…”

“Sure,” Meg’s sheepish smile got wider and wider until her teeth were showing- and that in turn made both of her boyfriends smile down at her.

“Come on!” Gavin tugged on Meg’s wrist, then Ryan’s, and then he let go of both of them to bound into the living room. Of course, Meg and Ryan laughed about how hyper their British boyfriend.

“You look beautiful,” Ryan repeated softly in Meg’s ear after they had settled onto the couch. “The color looks amazing on you.”

A small hint of pink came to Meg’s cheeks without her realizing, and she smiled up at Ryan, who was sitting next to her with Gavin in his lap.

“Maybe I’ll keep it,” Meg suggested, shrugging a little.

“Keep it! Keep it!” Gavin chimed in, practically plopping his legs into his girlfriend’s lap. All three of them laughed at Gavin’s loud cry…

“I guess I will…” Meg licked her lips before smiling, and her two boyfriends watched her with pure love in their eyes.


End file.
